I'm Not Insane
by ForgottenMaple
Summary: When England's delusions reach a new level, America begins to believe that everything his ex-big brother says is all coming from his imagination. Rated T for England's constant swearing. USUK Fanfic.


**I'm Not Insane**  
**Chapter One**

These kinds of meetings always bored me to death. Get in, sit down, and listen to countless twats preach about issues in their countries. It always seemed like I was the only responsible one, the only one who would actually get up and do something about any problems in my nation, it made me laugh that these other countries tried calling themselves 'independent' when they always relied on the bigger nations.  
"England! You're smart, what do you think?" The loud-mouthed America shouted at me. It seemed somebody was going through a terrible recession, hence causing him to become very sick. "You really have no brain, do you?" I asked nonchalantly. His brows scrunched and his face had a mixed look of confusion and annoyance.  
"Since you're such a _big and powerful country_, why don't you give him a hand, bloody idiot. When a country's sick or injured, it doesn't expect help but needs it desperately." I continued angrily and sarcastically. America just laughed like it was a joke. "Well of course I'll help! After all, I am the hero!" He said with a big smile on his face. I clenched my fists in frustration and though several mean and defiant things I could have said in my head.

At last the meeting was over, and several countries and nations that had the power had decided to aid the nation in need. Myself not included, considering I... Like... to not be involved with anything, being alone is much... Better... I decided to keep myself as far away from the others until I was forced to attend the next world meeting.  
Currently, I was sitting in the family room, quietly drinking tea by myself in the large space and reflecting on my history. I remembered when I first met the young America, arguing with France over who got the burger-loving slob. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity, I couldn't believe that I actually wanted to have that bloody git as a brother.  
Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ri- "Hello?" I answered the phone. "Why hello, monsieur~" Francis' obnoxious voice answered. "What do you want, I'm busy." I said, annoyed. I really wasn't but I didn't feel like talking to that wine-loving bastard right now. "Oh are you not delighted to hear my soothing voice?" He asked in his typical, bothersome tone. "No, now what is it, moron." My aggravation was building. "Oh, you are such a feel-bad kind of person, aren't you Arthur." France replied, a pout obviously on his face.  
"Anyways~, there's this party going on tomorrow nigh-" "No." "Aw, why no-?" "No." "But England..." "No, it's probably some strip-club party with an overflowing amount of girls." "Oh hon hon, I do wish, but this is a party thrown by a certain American..." He said. "Oh, well in that case, definitely not." I replied. There was no way I was leaving my estate to go to one of Alfred's ridiculous parties. All the flashing lights and colors, I would very much rather stay at home and eat homemade scones.  
"Oh, but Arthur my friend, Alfred specifically asked me to give you this special voice invitation, he said it wouldn't be the same without you..." France trailed off. "Dear Lord, Francis, if I say I'll come will you just shut up?!" "But of course, monsieur! All you need to do is RSVP with America~!" He replied, quickly hanging up before I could retort. "Damn it, France..." I muttered under my breath, looking at the phone in disgust and anger. "Now I have to call that twit? Bad enough that I have to look at his face..." I said to myself while dialing my hated companions phone number. And to think I was just planning on being alone 10 minutes ago!

*Alfred/America's POV*

"Hey! Watch it, and that goes over there, no no, put that back in the storage room-!" I yelled to various workers. All my parties are number one like me, and this one was not going to be an exception. I quickly pulled my vibrating phone out of one of my many pockets and checked who was calling. 'Arthur? What could he want?' I thought to myself with a smirk on my face. "Just a minute everyone, take five!" I called out, jogging away from the commotion.  
I pressed the answer button and held my smart phone to my head, saying, "Hello?" loud enough so Arthur could hear over the background noises. "God damn Alfred, could you talk any louder?" I laughed at the ticked Brit, going further from the loud noises so I could talk how he though was 'normal'. "What do you need, England?" I asked. As far as I knew, Arthur was going to avoid me at all costs until the next World Meeting.  
"That bastard France tricked me into going to your party." I could hear the frustration seething from his voice. I chuckled a bit then said, "And? Why'd you call, just to tell me that?" There was a pause. "...What do you mean?" He asked a bit quieter. "Well all you needed to do was show up, I told a couple of Allies and they're spreading the word..." I replied, holding laughter at his cute confusion. There was more silence, until he burst out saying, "THAT DAMN WINE-LOVING BASTARD, THAT PRICK KNOWS JUST HOW TO GET ON MY NERVES-" Click. He hung up, allowing me to have my much-needed fit of laughter.

*Arthur/England's POV*

I slammed my phone back into it's perch on the table and huffed with anger. _That prick was laughing at me! And above that, Francis tricked me into dealing with the one he knows I hate so much!_ I clenched my fists tight to relieve some of my anger but it didn't help, so I stormed off into my bedroom, cursing the names of America and France over and over in my head all the way.

**A/N : **This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it. The title will make sense later, and I'll try to come up with a schedule for posting. Thanks for reading, da ^J^~


End file.
